My Candle
by TheJadedKnight
Summary: To Elissa, Leliana was a candle that illuminated the night.


The last battle was one of the hardest they've dealt with in a while. Elissa reviews the whole thing in her head while she bathes. The way Alistair needs to put up his shield a bit more defensively instead of using it as a weapon, the way that she needs to put her legs a bit more apart when she's using her daggers, the way Morrigan needs more defensive spells, and the way Leliana needs to stop catching her eye so unnecessarily… Well, the last part was Elissa's fault, it is impossible for her to not watch the bard when she gets into action. The smoothness of her moves, the speed of her lightning hands, the way she looks at Elissa if she needs help, her blue eyes trusting Elissa… "Elissa, she's her and you're you. It'll never happen" she mumbled to herself as she washed the soap out of her blonde hair. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I-I didn't think anyone was in here." Came a voice behind her, startling the thoughts from her head. Elissa blushed. Leliana was clad in only a towel as she could see. Neither could move themselves nor their eyes off one another.

"I was j-just about done. I will, um, leave you to wash." Oh shit, if she wanted to get out her towel was 6 feet from the edge and Leliana would _see_ her. "I would hate to have kicked you out when you were her first. I will wait for you to be done." Elissa gave out a sigh of relief and disappointment. Leliana turned to leave, only to have the mud under her foot slide out and have her splash into the pond. "OOmph!" Leliana's head went under the water clumsily. Elissa panicked and swam quickly over to her. She grabbed Leliana's shoulders and heaved her up. The bard came up gasping for air. The warden put her arms on Leliana's sides to make sure she wasn't going to fall again. "Thank you." Leliana said while she wrapped her arms around Elissa tightly. When Elissa's worry died down a bit, she realized they were both very very naked, wet and hugging. Elissa tensed up and disentangled herself from Leliana, blushing hard. The warden rubbed the back of her head and said "You're, um, very welcome. I will let you alone now."

She turned and made to leave. The bard grabbed her arm and twisted her around. "Please, stay. Who will catch me if I fall again?" It sounded like a physical fall wasn't what she meant.

"I- please Leli. Let me leave." Leliana's grip loosened slightly and returned harder than before. "What did you call me?" _Fuck, what did I do? Is it something she doesn't want to be reminded of?_ "Nobody has called me that since my mother. It was one of the few things I remember of her."

Her blue eyes met Elissa's hazel with intensity.

"What would you do if I did this?" Leli twisted Elissa around and draped her arms around the slightly taller woman. Elissa didn't respond but put her hands on the bard's hips.

"And if I did this?" She pressed herself to her. Elissa almost groaned when their nipples met. This time Elissa answered with "Then I would kiss you, if you were alright with it of course" Leliana winked and bit her lip, eyes never leaving Elissa's red lips. Elissa took it as permission and leaned in slowly, leaving enough time for Leliana to move away if she wanted. Leliana wasn't having any of that and put her hand on Elissa's head and pushed their mouths together. Elissa moved her lips with Leliana's. Leliana licked Elissa's lower lip, causing a groan to escape her lips and go into the redhead's. Leliana's days as a bard has given her time to refine her ability to kiss, it seems. Her tongue deftly maneuvered around Elissa's mouth, tasting and teasing. Elissa moaned in her mouth. Trying to prove to Leli that she could do great stuff with her mouth too, she moved her mouth to Leliana's throat. She marked with teeth, sucking and soothing with her tongue after and repeating the process. Leliana put her hands in her hair and lifted her head, giving Elissa a better angle. "Mmm, Elissa. Elissa, we, mmm, we have to stop if you don't want to continue to more. I-I don't have much self-control left." Elissa left her post nipping Leli's clavicle and met her blue eyes. "Good, because I don't want self-control." Leli moaned. Elissa returned to nibbling down Leli's chest, right before she reached the nipple, the bard pulls back and says, "I'm giving you one more chance to leave. If you continue, I will not be held responsible for what I do." Elissa met her gaze with intensity and moved down, never breaking eye contact and bit Leli's hard peak. Leli's eyes turned darker. She pounced, pinning Elissa to the bank. She kissed her without the hesitation she had before. _Holy Andraste, she was holding back before_! Leliana licked her way down Elissa's body, avoiding the sensitive parts on purpose. Continuously missing the best parts, waiting for her to beg. "Leli, p-please. I need you and I need you now!"

"I'm not sure, mon coeur. I quite like making you beg." Elissa decided to use what little she knew of Orlesian. "S'il vous plaît , je dois vous!" Leliana looked a bit surprised.

"Bien sûr mon amour." She began kissing Elissa's body in earnest. She located all of Elissa's erogenous areas. Her moans and groans and whimpers and pants were loud and noticeable. _I'm at camp, I have to be quiet._ Apparently, Leliana had the same idea. "Can you be quiet? Can you rein in your delicious sounds? We wouldn't want the others to come investigating, do we?" She said in a low, seductive voice. Elissa just nodded her head. She would not open her mouth. Leliana kissed down her body, stopping to lick down her clavicles and circle around her breasts. Elissa made a muffled needy sound. Leliana detoured to her peaks, hardened by the previous actions. She enveloped the pink peak in her hot mouth. Elissa clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle a cry. The bard swirled her tongue and alternating between flicking and pinching the other peak in the fingers. When she had her fill, she switched breasts, leaving the one with a wet pop. After, she began kissing her neck, moving her hands down Elissa's body. Elissa was biting her lip and was starting to writhe. "Tell me what you want. Tell me that you need me."

Elissa was sure that if she opened her mouth one of two things would happen. Either she would scream or 2: she would bite something. "You have to tell me or I won't know what to do" She said in a coy voice. Elissa growled. Leliana smiled knowingly, seeing that the woman couldn't open her mouth and continued her hand south. Her hand dipped into her sex. The water making them slide against each other. "You've no idea how long I've wanted to do this mon coeur." And with that, she slide a finger in causing both of them to shiver. She grinned when she recovered. Elissa was having a lot of difficulty keeping quiet. It had been a while since Iona. The combination of the twisting, curling, pushing, coaxing fingers was godly. Wherever Leliana learned it from, it was the greatest she had. Leliana was bringing an orgasm faster than she thought. The fingers twisted in, curled and pushed upwards, hitting that special place that made her toes curl. Her clit was rubbed by her thumb. The thumb was drawing circles and intricate patterns. Everything was starting to blur.

 _Push Twist Curl_

 _Push Twist Curl_

 _Push Twist Curl_

That was the only thing occupying her mind. She was hurtling towards the edge. Her toes curling, muscles tensing, jaw clenching, hands gripping the hair of the woman making her feel this way. She kissed Leliana to muffle her scream.

She began to unclench her jaw. "That was good. Have you had to keep quiet before?"

"No, the castle had stone walls and heavy doors so sounds didn't very much travel. At least I hope that's the case." She still trembled even after Leli milked her of every pulse. She twisted her side a bit and shifted her leg and in a blur, they were reversed. "Now, can _you_ keep quiet?"

Leliana laughed and winked. Elissa took it as a yes and worked her way down her body, dragging her tongue across slick skin. When she reached the water, the middle of the bard's stomach, she worked her way back up but moved her hand downwards. Her index finger met the folds. She looked at Leliana for consent. The blue eyes told her that she wanted this more than she'd know. Her thumb and middle finger peeled the lips apart and her index pushed on her clit causing Leliana to wiggle around looking for more friction, Elissa removed her finger.. "Ah ah, we do this how I want." Blue eyes turned wide when she met the hazel ones, seeing that she was serious. She put the pressure back on, removing it again when Leliana pumped her hips forward, until Leliana got the message. Next, when Leliana didn't move this time, she began to write letters, nonsensical and random. When that began to drive Leli crazy, she dipped a finger into her. She thrust hard into her and stayed there. "Mon dieu , s'il vous plaît plus" is what she heard underneath her. "My name is Elissa but that's flattering" she said with a teasing smile. The woman wasn't able to retort as Elissa put her hips behind her hand and began thrusting her hand, pushing it with her hips, adding to the pressure. Leliana's core was tight and hot. Her hips coming to grind with Elissa's, disobeying Elissa's order. She didn't even notice, too wrapped up into pleasuring Leliana. Elissa felt the oncoming orgasm and stopped. "Dieu, pourquoi avez-vous arrêté?" Elissa didn't say anything and took a big gulp of air. Leliana opened her mouth to say something but stopped when the blonde went under the water, peeled her open and began to suck her clit. She swiped her tongue in a broad stroke, covering her sex. Elissa couldn't hear but Leliana had broken her quiet rule and was making delicious noise. She licked Leliana, lashing and sucking her clit. She came with a broken cry. Elissa came back up and kissed her way up to the bard's mouth. They exchanged a tired, sloppy kiss.

They returned back to camp pruny and giggling, holding hands. They went into Leliana's tent.

"Je t'aime." Elissa said, breaking their silence. "I've wanted you for so long."

"Why didn't you try anything before?" Elissa looked at her like she was crazy.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm _me."_

"And…?" Elissa let go of Leliana's hand and looked away. Leliana grabbed Elissa's chin to make her look her in the eyes. "You have a heart of gold, you're caring, you dealt with my problems, you defended me even with others telling you I was insane for my dream. That sounds like a catch to me, no?" Elissa blushed and surged into Leliana, crushing their lips together. "Andraste but I love you." Her hazel eyes told the blue ones everything she couldn't say. "Want to watch the fire?" Elissa asked.

"Maker, you're adorable."

"And you're my princess."

"You're quite taken with each other, aren't you?" Wynne said as she went to go walk over to Leliana's tent. It had been two days since the pond.

"She makes the darkness tolerable." Elissa said watching the way her girlfriend looked in the firelight, shadows flitting across her face.

"I would not like to see Leliana to get hurt." Elissa was shocked.

"I would never hurt her. Ever."

"You are a Grey Warden. You have responsibilities that superside your own personal desires."

"I can manage both. I am human, not just a Warden."

"Love is ultimately selfish. It demands that one be devoted to one person, who may occupy the mind and heart, to the exclusion of all else. A Grey Warden cannot afford to be selfish. You may be forced to choose between saving your love or everyone else, and then what would you do?"

"What do you want me to do? Tell Leliana to go away?"

"You may have to, to save one or both of you anguish later on."

"She gives me hope. To leave her would be to take my hope and throw it into the fire."

"I have given my advice, do with it as you will."

The conversation left her mind racing. She decided to think about it at the pond. Should she leave Leliana? What if one of them dies trying to fight the Archdemon? The pain would be intolerable. No, the reason she fights, the reason she stays strong when the group is in a difficult situation, the reason the pain would be intolerable is because her love for that red-headed girl with blue eyes, who loves shoes, who no matter how hard her past was, she remained stubborn, who loved her. That was why she did what she did and there was no way she was going to blow out the candle that lights up the darkness.


End file.
